From the Beginning
by qunnyv19
Summary: Hogwarts sedang dilanda bencana. Marauders harus bertindak kalau tidak mau ada pembunuh gila yang menyerang mereka. — Marauders {C:10KWords}


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
**Characters:** Marauders [James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew]  
**Warning:** Oneshot. Murder. Rating M untuk adegan berdarah yang implisit serta beberapa kata-kata kasar yang tak pantas untuk anak di bawah umur. Tidak bermaksud untuk BashingChara karena saya mencintai Marauders. Setting: Canon.

Enjoy!

.

* * *

From the Beginning  
© qunnyv19

.

Untuk: Challenge '10K Words'  
di United Fandom

* * *

.

.

"Ini penyiksaan."

Peter Pettigrew mengeluh dan mengusap dahinya yang berpeluh. Menjelang OWL, kepalanya semakin pusing dan ingin meledak, karena belajar terus-menerus membuatnya gugup dan lebih mudah merasa lapar. Berbeda dari Peter, Remus Lupin tenang-tenang saja dalam menyerap isi berlembar-lembar perkamen. Sirius Black memberi impresi bagus pada gadis-gadis di sekitar; tanpa belajar pun nilainya akan sempurna. Sementara itu, James tidak memedulikan nilainya sama sekali. Yang dipikirkannya ada dua: Quidditch dan Lily Evans yang sedang belajar serius di seberang sana.

"Santai saja, Pete," sahut Sirius dengan santai ketika Peter berkeringat dingin dan tangannya gatal sekali ingin mengambil cokelat, tapi ketika dia sudah makan konsentrasinya akan buyar. Peter menghela napas dalam-dalam. Dia tidak mau tidak lulus untuk semua pelajaran. Dia harus belajar keras untuk itu.

James bersiul-siul untuk menarik perhatian Lily. Yang bersangkutan mendengus dan meninggalkan Ruang Rekreasi secepat yang dia bisa.

"Peter, kau itu gugup atau sakit betulan?" tanya Remus ketika melihat Petter semakin keringat dingin karena melihat berpuluh-puluh perkamen yang ada di hadapannya. Belum lagi buku-buku yang berserakan di meja membuatnya tambah frustrasi.

Sekelilingnya terasa berputar, berotasi penuh sementara dia diam di tempat dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tangannya gemetaran dan semua makanan yang dia telan tadi berusaha mendobrak pertahanan yang dia punya; ingin dikeluarkan. Di mana-mana tak terlihat satu pun tulisan atau pun objek yang jelas. Perutnya melilit, ingin memuntir seluruh isi perutnya. Ketika dia memejamkan mata, malah terdengar dengungan aneh di sepasang telinganya.

Jelas-jelas pemuda gempal itu sedang sakit, tapi dia menahannya mati-matian.

James yang sudah pulih dari transnya—karena Lily sudah pergi—menoleh ke arah Peter. "Ya ampun, Pete, kau pucat sekali. Makan apa kau tadi?"

"Ya," gumam Sirius, memperhatikan Peter lekat-lekat, "Apa yang kaumakan terakhir kali sampai-sampai kau jadi begini? Atau … apa yang kau lakukan?"

Peter nyaris berbisik saat mengatakannya, "Dapur … Hogwarts …."

Kemudian dia ambruk.

.

Oh, sebenarnya bukan rahasia besar kalau Peter Pettigrew diam-diam menyelinap ke dapur, dan mungkin hanya dia yang sesering itu ke sana, untuk mencomot makanan sampai dia merasa cukup—cukup, bukannya kenyang—karena dia takut ketahuan, lalu buru-buru keluar dengan lebih banyak makanan di pelukannya.

Namun karena besok OWL dimulai, tidak banyak yang bisa dia ambil karena dia harus meluangkan waktu untuk belajar. Jadi dia makan sekitar dua porsi sebelum akhirnya berterima kasih pada Peri Rumah dan tergesa-gesa pergi dari sana.

"Hm, begitu," James mengangguk-angguk ketika mendapatkan kisah nyatanya dari Peri Rumah. Sekitar tiga puluh dua menit yang lalu Peter berada di sini untuk mencari makanan, dan lima belas menit setelahnya dia pergi ke Ruang Rekreasi untuk belajar.

Wajah Peri Rumah itu terlihat takut-takut. Mungkin karena ada tiga orang—bergerombolan—yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya.

"Terima kasih, Peri Rumah Hogwarts yang baik hati," Remus membungkuk sedikit dan tersenyum hangat, lalu mulai meninggalkan Dapur Hogwarts. Kedua sahabatnya mengikuti dan sampai pada lorong sepi, Remus berkata, "Aku berani bertaruh mereka tidak mungkin mencelakakan Peter dengan makanan itu."

"Tentu saja," Sirius mendengus kencang, "Peri Rumah selalu setia pada Tuannya."

Dia teringat Kreacher di Grimmauld Place yang sudah menjadi gila, apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut Tuannya. Yang selalu patuh dan turut serta dalam apa pun yang direncanakan Tuannya, dan itu benar-benar membuat Sirius muak.

"Tapi apa kalian tidak berpikir bahwa Peter benar-benar tidak sanggup belajar untuk OWL hari ini?" tanya Sirius, berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang Peri Rumah.

James menyambar dengan cepat, "Bisa juga, sih … tapi biasanya juga ada ujian dan dia tidak sestres itu, 'kan?"

Remus berpikir keras dan saat mereka sampai di Asrama Gryffindor, dia mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin saja."

Mereka bertiga berharap bahwa Peter masih cukup kuat untuk mengikuti OWL esok hari.

.

Peter masih tidak sadarkan diri di Hospital Wing. Pelajaran untuk OWL besok adalah Mantra. Profesor Flitwick berkata tidak masalah, itu akan diurus nanti, dan Peter bisa mengikuti susulan ketika OWL sudah berakhir.

Malam itu, makanan yang disajikan lezat sekali, seolah-olah ingin berkata kepada anak kelas lima, "Semoga beruntung!"

Dimulai dari panekuk dengan sirup entah apa yang manis dan menyenangkan di lidah, lalu tak lupa dengan roti lapis, daging asap, ayam panggang, ada juga steik … sialan, makanan hari ini benar-benar enak. Memang sih, setiap hari makanan Hogwarts memang memuaskan, tapi rasanya hari ini benar-benar membuat semua orang ingin mencicipi semuanya.

"Dan ditutup dengan puding," desah James penuh rasa puas dan menghabisi puding itu dalam dua suapan besar. "Gila, seandainya setiap hari begini, aku memilih OWL setiap saat. Siapa pula yang peduli dengan OWL?"

"Semua orang memang menyukai puding, eh?" celetuk Sirius, mengabaikan kalimat terakhir James, dan memperhatikan sekitar mereka. Semua orang nampak menikmati makanannya.

"Oh, kau salah, Sirius," Remus berdeham untuk mengoreksi, "Ada yang tidak suka puding. Setiap orang pasti ada satu atau beberapa hal yang tidak disukainya."

"Memang benar," James menyetujui. Matanya terpicing pada seorang anak di meja Ravenclaw yang mengabaikan puding menggiurkan di depan mata, lebih memilih untuk menghapalkan mantra-mantra yang sudah mereka pelajari. Benar-benar gila belajar.

Kira-kira satu menit setelah semua murid sudah menghabiskan makanannya, satu per satu mulai bubar, dimulai dari semua yang ada di meja guru. Namun sebelum Profesor Sprout bangkit dari kursinya, seorang murid berteriak dengan lengkingan yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri disertai dengan suara piala pecah, orang jatuh, dan tangisan memilukan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"A-apa? Apa yang terjadi?!"

Anak-anak berkumpul di sekitar sumber jeritan. Remus menggulung perkamennya, James melompat dari meja ke meja, dan dengan gesit Sirius sampai di meja Ravenclaw terlebih dahulu. Sumber terjadinya kekacauan.

Awal mula malapetaka.

.

"Kejang-kejang," jelas James kepada Remus yang telat sekali untuk mampir ke meja Ravenclaw sebab yang bersangkutan sudah digotong ke Hospital Wing. Remus terlalu sibuk untuk merapikan perkamennya sampai tidak sadar bahwa kerumunan tersebut sudah bubar. "Mulutnya berbusa—bukan putih, tapi kuning kecoklatan."

Remus berusaha untuk tidak terlihat jijik. "Lalu?"

"Matanya membelalak seperti orang kerasukan," lanjut Sirius muram. "Wajahnya merah sekali, seperti habis direbus."

"Dan bahkan OWL belum mulai … kudengar dia murid kelas lima," kata Sirius lagi.

Mereka bertiga terdiam. Remus betul-betul melupakan perkamennya dan melamun. Sirius membuat pola lingkaran yang tak henti-hentinya di karpet Ruang Rekreasi menggunakan jari telunjuknya. James mondar-mandir, kakinya benar-benar tidak bisa disuruh diam.

Seperti tersadar dari sesuatu, James berhenti di tempat dengan mendadak. Dia sudah membuka mulut dan ingin mengatakan hal yang penting ketika mendengar bisikan yang sangat jelas.

"Hampir meninggal lho, Cessey itu," ucap seorang perempuan dari kelas empat. "Madam Pomfrey berkata dia keracunan makanan. Racun yang langka sekali. Cessey tidak akan bisa pulih dalam waktu dua puluh hari."

Mungkin maksud gadis itu ingin berbisik-bisik, tapi suara sekecil apa pun saat ini akan terdengar jelas. Berita tentang kondisi anak Ravenclaw itu tersebar luas dan masing-masing orang berusaha untuk memikirkan gosip terbagus biar ikut-ikutan tenar.

"Kau tahu darimana?" tanya temannya, mendelik tak percaya. Wajahnya terlihat bosan.

"Anak Ravenclaw sudah pada tahu. Tak beberapa lama lagi pasti tersebar, kok."

Ketika mereka sudah hilang dari jarak pandang dan jangkauan pendengaran, James menyuruh Remus dan Sirius—menggunakan isyarat tangan—untuk mendekat padanya, lalu mereka bertiga duduk di sofa hangat yang berada tepat di depan perapian.

"Kenapa?" bisik Sirius penasaran. Remus menajamkan telinganya.

"Dia tidak mungkin keracunan makanan," jawab James dan terdengar sangat yakin. Sirius dan Remus saling berpandangan dan menatap James dengan sorot mata serius. Seketika, bahu mereka menjadi tegang. Masalahnya, itu diagnosis Madam Pomfrey. Dumbledore percaya padanya. Seantero Hogwarts percaya padanya. Masa Madam Pomfrey salah untuk hal ini?

"Biasanya orang yang keracunan makanan itu karena memakan makanan yang tidak dimakan orang lain, 'kan?"

Remus dan Sirius mengangguk.

"Ingat saat kita berbicara soal puding? Dialah yang kuperhatikan tidak memakan pudingnya. Kenapa kita yang memakan semua makanan tidak keracunan, sementara dia yang tidak memakan semua makanannya malah keracunan?"

Mata dua orang yang ada di hadapan James saat ini melebar.

"Itu berarti …"

"… dia sudah mengonsumsi makanan lain selain yang ada di Aula Besar …"

"… dan sumber makanan adalah …"

"… Dapur Hogwarts, ya," James mengakhiri permainan sambung-menyambung yang dilakukan Remus dan Sirius. "Kenapa lagi-lagi ini semua mengarah ke Dapur Hogwarts?"

Mereka bertiga bertatap-tatapan. Bukan tatapan jahil dan iseng seperti merencanakan sesuatu untuk mengerjai seseorang—biasanya Snivellus—tapi tatapan serius dan penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa kita perlu beritahu Peter?"

"Memangnya kau mau menyelinap ke Hospital Wing?"

Memikirkan Madam Pomfrey yang galak dengan tatapannya serta semburan kata-kata pedas yang akan keluar, James menggeleng sambil _nyengir_.

"Hehe, tidak, sih."

.

Malamnya, ketika semua orang sudah tertidur lelap, entah karena kelelahan setelah belajar gila-gilaan atau ingin mengumpulkan energi untuk besok pagi, Remus terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Dia harus menyelidiki sesuatu. Ada yang aneh di sini.

Maka dia mengendap-endap, hampir tidak terdengar karena dengkuran James yang berisik, menuju Dapur Hogwarts. Sadar bahwa sekarang sudah melampaui jam malam, Remus ingin mengambil Peta Perampok yang biasanya ada di nakas James. Dia memang prefek, tapi malam ini bukan haknya untuk berpatroli, dan dia tidak mau dikurangi poinnya apalagi diberi detensi. Sedikit lagi dia akan mencapai nakas James untuk mengambil Peta Perampok.

Satu langkah, dua langkah ….

Remus segera menyambar apa pun yang ada di atas nakas dan melihat tangannya kosong, menyambar udara. Remus menelan ludahnya. Ke mana Peta Perampok mereka yang berharga?

Astaga, jangan-jangan Peta Perampok diletakkan di tempat lain yang lebih aman.

Tidak ada waktu untuk dibuang-buang. Dia akan mengandalkan insting untuk pergi ke Dapur Hogwarts dan menginterogasi para Peri Rumah sekali lagi. Dengan menyelip-nyelip dan terkadang melompat seperti ninja, Remus berhasil mencapai lukisan dan menggelitiki pir itu sampai tertawa, lalu dia segera masuk ke Dapur Hogwarts.

Peri Rumah itu masih bekerja malam-malam begini. Remus memicingkan mata, ingin mencari Peri Rumah yang tadi siang diwawancarai. Hampir saja Remus tak mengenalinya karena telinganya bertambah lebar, agak gosong, dan kulitnya kemerah-merahan, beberapa terkelupas. Tapi jelas ini adalah Peri Rumah yang sama karena matanya yang berwarna cokelat menatap Remus terkejut.

"Maaf mengganggumu saat ini," bisik Remus, merangkul si Peri Rumah dengan akrab, namun buru-buru Peri Rumah itu menghindar. Remus menghela napas. Peri Rumah dan segala aturan-aturannya.

Ketika melihat Peri Rumah itu agak tenang, Remus bertanya, "Ada apa dengan telingamu?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," suaranya cempreng sekali, "Nissie menghukum diri Nissie sendiri, Tuan, karena tidak bisa melayani dengan baik."

"Oh ya?" gumam Remus. "Apa dan siapa yang tidak bisa kau layani?"

"Nissie tidak bisa mengatakannya!" cicitnya keras dan membuat Remus terlonjak. "Tuan tidak boleh bertanya-tanya lagi atau Nissie akan diomeli oleh Tuan yang satunya!"

_Tuan yang satunya …?_

"Maksudmu, Tuan yang satunya?"

"Nissie tidak melayani satu orang saja, tahu, di Hogwarts ini," katanya lagi, kali ini agak tenang. Dengan cepat dia menunduk, menatap sepatu Remus yang lusuh, "Semua murid-murid Hogwarts adalah Tuan-Tuan dan Nyonya-Nyonya kami. Semua guru dan staf juga. Jadi kami harus melayani semua warga Hogwarts dengan baik dan benar."

"Maaf, Nissie, karena sudah menanyaimu," ujar Remus lembut dan membungkuk untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya. "Terima kasih sudah bersedia menjawab. Kau boleh pergi."

"Ya, Tuan," Nissie mencicit lagi dan buru-buru mundur. Remus melihat dia sedang menuju tempat di mana panci-panci berada dan mulai memukul kepalanya sendiri. Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu dan pergi dari sana.

Apakah ada pelaku di balik semua ini? Dua kejadian ini sudah sangat buruk bagi Remus, dan dia tidak salah, 'kan, kalau menyangka akan ada lagi kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan?

.

Saat pagi tiba, anak-anak menjadi ragu untuk menyantap sarapan. Berarti kata gadis kelas empat dari Gryffindor itu benar bahwa berita keracunan makanan itu akan tersebar. Melihat itu, Profesor McGonagall mengambil tindakan. Ia berdiri dengan tegak dan mengeraskan suaranya dengan mantra—Sonorus! —lalu berdeham supaya dia bisa mendapat perhatian penuh di Aula Besar.

"Anak-anak," katanya lantang, "Kami, para staf Hogwarts, bahkan Kepala Sekolah," ia mengangguk pada Profesor Dumbledore yang memberikan senyumnya seperti biasa, "Sudah mengecek sebanyak tiga kali makanan yang dihidangkan pada meja. Semuanya bersih. Selamat makan."

Dengan itu, anak-anak segera menyantap sarapan mereka. Yang akan menghadapi OWL masih berusaha untuk menghapal teori-teori Mantra. Ketika puding muncul, sebuah pemikiran muncul di kepala Remus.

Tapi seketika itu juga dia menghilangkan pikiran tersebut.

_Tidak mungkin_, pikirnya sambil mengerutkan dahi, _tindakan seperti itu terlalu beresiko._

Ujian hari itu berjalan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Seluruh isi Aula Besar disulap sehingga semua anak kelas lima bisa duduk di sana, mengerjakan ujian tertulis Mantra dengan tenang.

Dua kursi kosong. Cessey dan Pettigrew yang malang.

.

Setidaknya, ujian hari itu bisa terlewatkan dengan baik kalau mereka bertiga bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Dua korban dengan makanan sebelum OWL dimulai. Dapur Hogwarts. Apakah ini kebetulan? Tapi ini terasa tidak benar. Terasa salah.

Ketika jam besuk Hospital Wing tiba, mereka bertiga segera menjenguk Peter. Dia terlihat lumayan segar, yang jelas tidak sepucat sebelumnya. Tangannya tidak gemetaran lagi. Dan dia sangat bahagia ketika tiga sahabatnya yang berarti mau menjenguknya.

"Aku sudah bisa keluar besok siang," katanya gembira, "Bisa mengikuti ujian praktik Transfigurasi."

"Jangan!" teriak James dan Sirius bersamaan. Remus menghela napas lelah sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan kepada Peter.

"Kondisimu belum prima. Nanti nilaimu jelek. Lebih baik Mantra dan Transfigurasi susulan saja," ujarnya pelan, tidak berani membuat ribut di markas Madam Pomfrey.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ada benarnya juga. Jadi Peter hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Dia menguap sekali dan matanya mulai mengerjap-ngerjap, terlihat semakin berair.

"Kau ngantuk," cetus James. "Tidur saja. Kami ingin kembali ke Asrama Gryffindor sekarang untuk belajar Transfigurasi. Transfigurasi, Pete, bayangkan. Aku bisa muntah kalau membayangkan soal dari Profesor McGonagall macam apa."

Remus terlihat geli tapi Sirius memberikan tangannya di udara, dan James memberikan tos serupa. Peter menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan dia langsung tertidur pulas. Mereka mengangguk dan berterima kasih kepada Madam Pomfrey, lalu mulai keluar dari Hospital Wing.

"Perasaanku tidak enak," cerocos James. "Entahlah, maksudku … terasa seperti ada yang sedang direncanakan."

"Benar," gumam Sirius. Sesekali dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang sedang mendengar mereka. Lalu dia melanjutkan, "Semoga tidak ada kejadian aneh-aneh lagi malam ini."

"Berhati-hatilah, kalian berdua," bisik Remus dan mereka sudah sampai di depan lukisan. Setelah mengucapkan kata kunci pada Nyonya Gemuk, mereka memanjat lubang lukisan dan langsung pergi ke kamar mereka. Mengunci diri, ingin belajar Transfigurasi.

.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Lily pada Remus. Remus mengangguk. Mereka berdua akan berpatroli malam itu, karena mereka berdua adalah prefek. Mereka mengecek _badge_ prefek sekali lagi dan mulai keluar dari lubang lukisan.

"Lily, apa kau tidak merasa aneh?"

Lily mengerutkan dahinya. "Aneh kenapa?"

"Semua ini," kata Remus dengan nada rendah. Mereka berpatroli dari lantai paling bawah dulu, dan mereka harus menuruni tangga berkali-kali karena menara Gryffindor terletak di paling atas. "Kejadian-kejadian ini."

"Kejadian a—oh, Noe Cessey?" Lily ikut berujar dengan pelan. "Tapi memangnya ada kejadian lain? Aku hanya tahu kejadian perempuan Ravenclaw yang malang itu."

"Peter," katanya. "Aku, Sirius, dan James—" mendengar nama James membuat Lily ingin muntah, tapi dia menahannya karena ingin mendengar penjelasan Remus lebih lanjut, "—kemarin melihat Peter yang berkeringat dingin dan sakit sehingga kami membawanya ke Hospital Wing. Belum banyak yang tahu sih, ya, tapi itu berhubungan dengan makanan juga, seperti itulah yang kami duga. Soalnya, bertahun-tahun ini sudah banyak ulangan dan Peter tidak sestres itu saat menghadapinya. Berbeda dengan kali ini, dia benar-benar mual dan pingsan."

"Ya ampun," Lily membekap mulutnya, "Lalu?"

"Kasusnya hampir sama dengan Cessey ini, 'kan? Makanan. Dapur Hogwarts. Jarak waktu yang berdekatan. Rasanya seperti sebuah kebetulan. Seperti, sesuatu yang direncanakan …."

Lily menahan napasnya, "Kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa ada pelaku di balik ini, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Remus jujur. "Kalau misalnya kejadian seperti itu berhenti sampai sini, maka akan kuanggap sebagai kecelakaan biasa. Lagi pula, motifnya juga tidak jelas."

Lily mengangguk dan mereka berdiam saat berpatroli. Bahkan Lily yang biasanya sering mengajak Remus bicara menganggap kali ini kurang tepat untuk mengobrol. Rasanya mencekam. Ada sesuatu yang salah.

Mereka berpatroli dari Aula Besar, perpustakaan, kelas-kelas kosong, lalu Menara Astronomi, dan tidak ada siapa pun di sana, atau ada orang tapi dia dengan lihai menyembunyikan diri para prefek. Setelah mereka berpatroli sekali lagi—memutari Hogwarts sebanyak dua kali, totalnya—mereka kembali ke Menara Gryffindor dan mengucapkan selamat malam, lalu pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

Remus menguap. Dia melihat jam yang ada di kamar itu. Samar-samar dia melihat angka sebelas yang ditunjuk oleh jarum jam pendek dan angka empat yang ditunjuk oleh jarum jam panjang.

Oh, sudahlah. Hari ini patroli seperti biasanya, satu jam lewat sedikit. Dan Remus menguap lagi, lalu dia tidur, menyelam dalam alam mimpi.

.

"Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk."

Horace Slughorn menatap orang—apakah bisa disebut sebagai manusia lagi? —yang tergeletak di depannya. Mengerikan. Benar-benar mimpi buruk bagi semua orang. Snape berulang kali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak salah lihat.

Benar. Itu dia kenyataannya.

Sebelum ada yang bisa dijelaskan lebih lanjut, semakin banyak murid yang mengerubungi lorong sebelah kanan perpustakaan tersebut. Para gadis memekik ngeri dan para laki-laki berusaha keras untuk tidak menjerit juga. Staf Hogwarts berdatangan. McGonagall sampai di tempat dan matanya membelalak lebar, hidungnya kembang kempis.

Sekitar dua menit kemudian, para prefek muncul. Remus tidak mau meninggalkan teman-temannya, sehingga dia mengajak James dan Sirius ikut serta. Firasat Remus tidak enak. Mengapa mereka dipanggil seperti ini? Ini sangat pagi, pukul empat, kalau Remus tidak salah lihat.

Dan terjawablah semua itu.

Di hadapan mereka, sosok berlambang Hufflepuff di dadanya tergolek tak berdaya, dengan darah yang berada di sekitarnya, sudah mengering semua, dengan sayatan sana sini di wajah, hampir tidak dikenali lagi. Tangan kirinya hampir putus dan kepalanya … kepalanya demi Merlin, kepalanya juga hampir putus dengan leher yang tergantung, condong ke sebelah kiri. Hidungnya juga terpotong sebelah seperti kue yang dipotong untuk dimakan. Bibirnya dijahit. Semakin mereka memperhatikannya, semakin terdapat dorongan ingin mengetahui keparat yang merencanakan semua ini. Dan tentu saja laki-laki ini sudah tidak terselamatkan lagi.

"Semuanya … dengan benda Muggle," bisik Profesor McGonagall, wajahnya pucat sekali dan dia segera menyuruh anak-anak mundur kecuali para prefek dan Ketua Murid. Dia menoleh pada Profesor Slughorn lalu matanya beralih pada Severus Snape.

"Mr Snape," panggilnya datar, "Kau yang menemukannya?"

"Ya, Profesor," sahut Snape, bisa dilihat tubuhnya gemetaran dan dia menunduk, tidak berani menatap siapa pun. James segera menyeletuk dengan kencang.

"Harusnya yang melihat ini pertama kali adalah tersangka utama!" serunya, memberikan kobaran-kobaran amarah yang dirasakan anak-anak itu, terutama anak-anak Asrama Hufflepuff. James memang pandai sekali dalam memprovokasi orang, bahkan dengan jumlah yang besar seperti ini.

Remus benar-benar tak percaya. Darahnya sudah mengering. Berarti anak ini … anak ini dibunuh tadi malam. Lagi pula dia tidak melihat apa-apa ketika berpatroli dengan Lily. Mereka selesai pukul … ya, pukul sebelas lewat dua puluh menit! Remus masih ingat ketika dia melihat jam dinding sebelum akhirnya tertidur pulas.

Baik Profesor McGonagall maupun Profesor Slughorn menatap James dengan tidak senang, tapi James menantang balik dengan kata-kata yang penuh kejutan. "Kalau memang benar _dia_—" James menunjuk Midgen yang malang, terkapar penuh darah, "—berkeliaran tadi atau _dibunuh_ sebelumnya, kenapa bukan Filch yang menemukannya? Atau, katakanlah, Mrs Norris."

Sirius menoleh ke arah Snape, dan dia berani bertaruh bahwa wajah Snape sangat pucat, lebih pucat dari biasanya. Kata-kata James berhasil menusuknya.

"Mr Snape, ikut aku ke kantorku. Kita perlu membicarakan banyak hal. Dan Horace, tolong," ujar Profesor McGonagall, memelototi anak-anak yang masih berkumpul di sana satu per satu sehingga semuanya mulai bubar dengan tampang cemas, dan Profesor Slughorn mulai membersihkan darah-darah kering yang ada di lantai, memberi cetak biru yang persis saat Daniel Midgen ditemukan, lalu mengangkat pemuda malang itu dengan sihir menuju kantor Kepala Sekolah.

"Kau benar, Remus," ujar Lily. Remus tidak sadar bahwa Lily sudah berada di sampingnya dari tadi, mengidentifikasi kejadian ini satu per satu dan mencerna dengan otaknya yang cerdas. Remus pun memahami apa yang dikatakan Lily dan dia mengangguk muram. Setelah memberikan tepukan di pundak, Lily pun pergi dari sana bersama dengan temannya yang masih _shock_, Mary Macdonald.

"Benar tentang apa?" tanya Sirius dan James bersamaan. Remus mengajak mereka berdua untuk menjauh dari lokasi yang sudah diberi pengaman oleh Profesor Slughorn supaya tidak ada yang mendekat.

"Tentang kejadian ini," jelasnya perlahan, "Kejadian yang melibatkan seorang pelaku. Atau entah berapa pelaku … yang jelas ini benar-benar seperti sudah direncanakan. Sudah dirancang dari awal sedemikian rupa. Firasatku tidak enak dari tadi malam."

"Dan kejadian ini …."

"Snivellus," geram James. "Aku memang sudah tidak suka dengannya dari awal. Dia memang mencurigakan. Kaulihat korban-korbannya? Asrama Gryffindor—Peter—Asrama Ravenclaw, dan Asrama Hufflepuff. Mana ada yang dari Asrama Slytherin? Apa dia ingin membalaskan dendam atau bagaimana? Kenapa dia benci sekali dengan asrama lain?"

"Jangan keras-keras," tukas Sirius tak sabaran. Lalu dia menoleh ke Remus lagi. "Sepertinya kejadian ini akan terus terjadi … ini benar-benar mengerikan. Siapa bajingan sialan yang melakukan hal-hal psiko seperti ini?"

"Itulah," gumam Remus. Kerutan di dahinya bertambah karena dia terlalu sering berpikir. "Melihat darahnya yang sudah kering dan badannya yang kaku sekali itu—aku sempat melihat Profesor McGonagall memegang lehernya yang hampir putus—dan kekakuan mayatnya … aku bisa memastikan sudah sekitar dua jam lebih sedikit dia meninggal."

"Kenapa Snivellus berkeliaran subuh-subuh begini?"

"Itu yang menjadi pertanyaannya. _Kenapa dia berkeliaran subuh-subuh begini dan menemukan mayat._ Gila, ini berita yang bisa membuat seluruh Hogwarts gempar. Jangan sampai Skeeter mendengar tentang hal ini."

"Atau mungkin …" gumam James, "Dia sudah berkeliaran sejak pukul sebelas malam untuk memastikan tak ada orang, begitu?"

"Tidak mungkin," Sirius menyambar dengan cepat, "Moony dan Lily adalah prefek yang berpatroli malam tadi."

Sedikit terkesan dengan Sirius yang tahu jadwal piketnya, Remus mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ya, aku berjaga sampai pukul sebelas lewat yah … kira-kira lima belas menit, lah, karena lima menit sesudahnya aku dan Lily berjalan ke Menara Gryffindor. Kami berkeliling Hogwarts dan benar-benar tidak ada orang. Snivellus tidak sepintar itu, 'kan?"

Mereka bertiga berpikir keras. James hampir berseru sebelum Sirius tahu gelagatnya dan segera membekap mulut James menggunakan tangan kirinya. Setelah James menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak dan sudah lebih tenang, Sirius segera menurunkan tangannya.

"Apa, James?" tanya Remus.

"Yang bisa berkeliaran pada pukul segitu adalah orang-orang yang mempunyai segala akses menuju ruangan-ruangan di Hogwarts."

Sirius dan Remus berpandangan lagi ketika James menyatakan teorinya. Sementara Sirius ingin membalas, James menyergahnya lebih dulu.

"Yang punya akses, hei. Bisa siapa saja—tapi jelas aku tidak menuduhmu, Remy. Prefek Asrama-Asrama lain, Ketua Murid, staf Hogwarts …."

Mereka bertiga bergidik memikirkan hal itu. "Yang bisa berkeliaran dengan bebas pada jam-jam malam … coba kalian bayangkan kalau Snivellus seperti membantu dari belakang untuk prefek Slytherin dan mencelakai anak-anak itu. Yah, kau tahu, 'kan, Snivellus itu lumayan jago ramuan. Bisa saja racun yang dia pakai itu—"

"Benar juga," seperti ada lampu yang menyala di pikiran teman-temannya, mereka mulai berpikir jernih. Ramuan. Racun yang langka, katanya. Kondisi Cessey memang mengenaskan, tapi dia sangat beruntung karena dibiarkan hidup. Dan mereka tidak ada jalan keluar untuk yang satu itu—mereka memakan makanan yang sama, dan tidak mungkin kan Peri Rumah yang mencelakai dia—sehingga mereka melepas kasus itu sebagai kecelakaan.

Tapi kalau beruntun seperti ini ….

"Tapi, James," akhirnya Sirius berhasil menyela James, "Semua orang di sini _punya akses_ untuk ke mana saja, asalkan dia tidak ketahuan. Tidak hanya orang-orang 'penting' seperti yang kau sebutkan," Sirius menggedikkan kepalanya ke arah Remus dan melanjutkan, "Misalnya saja orang yang punya alat-alat ajaib seperti …."

"Peta Perampok," bisik James ngeri. "Lebih baik kita ke Asrama Gryffindor sekarang. Ayo!"

Mereka bertiga berlari dengan cepat, tersengal-sengal dan Sirius menangkap lengan Remus yang hampir jatuh, lalu Sirius yang terpeleset entah apa yang berhasil dibantu James, dan mereka bisa kembali ke Menara Gryffindor dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit—menurut perhitungan Remus yang cermat. Mereka menghela napas bersamaan.

"Gila."

Mereka mengucapkan kata sandi secara bersamaan dan tak keruan, membuat Nyonya Gemuk mengernyitkan dahinya dan memaksa mereka untuk mengulang kata sandi itu. Akhirnya Remus mengucapkan kata demi kata dengan sabar sehingga Nyonya Gemuk—walaupun masih menggerutu—membuka lukisannya dengan ocehan-ocehan mengerikan.

Di dalam Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor, tidak ada yang tidak mengoceh. Semuanya berbicara bersamaan, membuat kepala mereka bertiga ingin pecah karena ocehan beruntun tersebut. Ruang Rekreasi tidak pernah sepenuh itu, dan hanya beberapa orang yang memilih untuk kembali tidur. Anak-anak kelas lima memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk belajar sekali lagi.

James sudah tidak peduli dan segera melesat ke kamarnya, begitu juga dengan Sirius dan Remus. Cemas, panik, dan khawatir melanda dirinya.

Apa maksud dari semua ini?

Apa … _motif_nya?

Ketika mereka sudah masuk, James segera membongkar nakasnya, meraba-raba kasurnya, mencari-cari hal yang sudah dipikirkannya sejak tadi. Benar juga. Semua orang punya akses kalau mereka punya alat-alat ajaib seperti yang mereka punya, tapi tetap saja—

Tidak puas dengan pencariannya, James membongkar koper yang tidak pernah disentuh sejak dia sampai di Hogwarts setelah liburan Natal dan Tahun Baru. Dia mengeluarkan isinya dengan brutal, sampai-sampai Remus harus menelan ludah ketika melihat semua itu. Dengan putus asa dia mencari ke kolong kasur dan tetap tidak menemukannya. Peta Perampok.

"Yang terakhir memegang Peta Perampok itu … aku, 'kan?" tanya James letih, kacamatanya serasa tidak berguna ketika dia tidak bisa mencari Peta Perampok yang berharga itu. Sialnya, mereka sudah melindungi Peta itu sehingga mantra Accio juga tidak mempan untuk mengambilnya.

"Ya," jawab Sirius dan Remus bersamaan. "Memang kau yang terakhir memegang dan menaruhnya di atas nakas."

James memegangi kepalanya dengan erat, seolah-olah kepala itu akan meledak dan pecah berkeping-keping ketika dia melepaskannya. Remus menghela napas panjang-panjang dan mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku kira, kau memindahkannya ke tempat yang lebih aman, James," ujar Remus. Sirius mulai memasang telinga tapi James memasang tampang yang benar-benar suram. Remus terlihat lebih tua dengan wajah seperti itu. "Pada malam itu, setelah penyerangan pertama … yang Noe Cessey keracunan makanan itu, aku pergi lagi ke Dapur Hogwarts diam-diam."

Sirius sudah ingin mengajukan protes kenapa Remus tidak mengajaknya dan James, tapi Remus mengangkat tangannya, menandakan bahwa dia masih ingin bicara dan jangan diinterupsi dulu.

"Saat aku ingin ke sana, aku ingin mengambil Peta Perampok dari nakasmu, James, karena aku tidak mau ketahuan berkeliaran malam-malam. Namun Peta itu tidak ada. Kukira kau menaruhnya di tempat lain, sementara aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu, aku segera pergi ke Dapur Hogwarts."

"Ceritakan keadaan di sana," pinta Sirius penasaran.

"Begitulah. Keadaan Peri Rumah yang pernah kita wawancara itu sangat mengerikan, telinganya entah dibakar dengan apa—sangat menyakitkan, kelihatannya. Ada bagian yang gosong dan ada juga bagian yang kemerahaan, kulitnya terkelupas. Nissie—"

"—Nissie?"

"Nama Peri Rumah itu," ujar Remus sedikit tak sabar, "Berkata bahwa dia menghukum dirinya sendiri karena tidak melayani Tuannya dengan baik. Kau tahu, 'kan, maksudnya itu semua warga Hogwarts merupakan Tuan dan Nyonyanya. Dia tidak mau membocorkan yang lain lagi dan aku segera pergi dari sana. Sebelum aku benar-benar pergi, aku melihat dia mengambil panci dan aku yakin dia ingin memukul dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia ingin memukul dirinya sendiri?"

"Karena tidak melayani Tuannya dengan benar," kata James, gemetaran dan membayangkan Peta Perampoknya yang sudah raib. Dan James masih ingin menceritakan satu hal lagi. "Omong-omong—"

"Benar," potong Remus. "Dalam kasus ini, Tuannya adalah aku. Kenapa dia tidak melayaniku dengan benar? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya harus menghukum dirinya sendiri?"

"Oh, sudah jelas, Moony," ujar Sirius, kini duduk di tempat tidur James yang berantakan karena diacak-acak oleh yang bersangkutan, pemiliknya. "Karena dia telah berbohong padamu."

Remus benar-benar berpikir keras, apa yang sudah Nissie katakan padanya. Apa yang dia katakan dan itu bisa dianggap kebohongan berarti itu hukuman yang sesungguhnya. Antara dia berbohong atau dia tidak menceritakan _semua_nya—tidak lengkap—dari apa yang Remus harapkan.

"Kalian sudah selesai menceritakan soal Peri Rumah itu?" gerutu James, memperhatikan kedua temannya yang sama-sama menunduk dan dahi berkerut-kerut konyol. Sirius menatap James heran karena nadanya kesal sekali. Remus memberi senyum menenangkan.

"Tenang saja, kita akan mencarinya bersama-sama—"

"Masalahnya, _bukan hanya_ Peta Perampok," ujar James getir. Di titik itu, barulah mereka semua sadar bahwa benar-benar ada yang tidak beres. Mereka siap untuk menghadapi yang terburuk.

Mereka menunggu dengan jantung yang berdegup keras seakan ingin keluar, bersiap mendengar kondisi terburuk yang bisa James beritahukan kepada mereka berdua.

"Jubah Gaibku juga hilang."

.

Mereka melewatkan ujian hari itu dengan tidak tenang. Sudah karena mereka kurang tidur, juga karena mereka pusing memikirkan Peta Perampok dan Jubah Gaib James yang hilang.

"Oknum sialan ini," kata Sirius dengan umpatan yang tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi, tapi tidak apa-apa mumpung tidak ada staf yang berkeliaran, "Tahu bahwa kau punya Jubah Gaib dan tahu bahwa kita punya Peta Perampok, James."

"Bagaimana caranya_ dia_ masuk?" James meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa oknum sialan yang disebut-sebut Sirius adalah Snivellus alias Snape. Agak subjektif, memang, tapi pemuda rambut berminyak itu memang paling mencurigakan kalau dipikir-pikir lagi.

Kematian Daniel Midgen benar-benar mengejutkan semua pihak. Saat makan siang tadi, orangtua Midgen datang langsung ke Hogwarts dan mereka yakin bahwa keluarga Midgen memaki Dumbledore habis-habisan karena tidak bisa menjaga anak murid dengan baik. Teman-teman dekat Midgen menangis dan anak-anak Asrama Hufflepuff benar-benar marah, seolah-olah ada yang memberi isyarat untuk berperang kepada mereka.

Kematian ….

"Hei," panggil Remus kepada Sirius dan James hingga mereka mendekat. Buru-buru mereka mendekatkan kepala mereka bertiga di dekat perapian. Mereka sudah selesai dengan ujian Transfigurasi yang benar-benar menegangkan hari ini.

"Kenapa, Remy?"

"Kalian pernah berpikir tidak, bahwa oknum ini—" Remus mempunyai hati yang lemah lembut sehingga dia tidak akan mudah mengucapkan kata-kata kasar, "—berniat membunuh Peter dan Cessey?"

James bergumam pendek, "Mungkin saja."

Tapi Sirius memutar otaknya dan memeras logikanya. "Aku tidak tahu dengan Peter, tapi kalau Cessey … ingat kata bocah perempuan itu? Dia bilang _Cessey hampir meninggal_. Berarti …."

"Berarti dia gagal dalam membunuh Cessey. Apa kejadian Peter ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Cessey?"

"Mungkin dia benar-benar gugup dalam menghadapi ujian. Tapi kita benar-benar tidak tahu, ya. Lagi pula Madam Pomfrey tidak berkata apa-apa pada kita."

"Kenapa kita tidak bertanya pada dia apa penyebab Peter pingsan?"

"Kenapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin?"

Mereka menepuk dahi mereka bersamaan karena ketololan mereka—tentu saja kecuali Remus, karena dia tidak merasa dirinya tolol—dan dengan cepat mereka bergegas menuju Hospital Wing. Mereka mencari Madam Pomfrey di dalam sana, dan melihat sosok yang mengerikan—wajahnya masih merah, terdapat sesuatu yang mengalir dari bibirnya, tubuhnya berbentuk aneh—terbaring di salah satu tempat. Matanya tidak terpejam, tapi melotot, seperti yang dideskripsikan Sirius.

"Itu Cessey?" tanya Remus ngeri. Mereka berdua mengangguk. Saat mereka menjenguk Peter, mereka tidak melihat Cessey karena Madam Pomfrey langsung mengawal mereka dengan cepat menuju tempat Peter. Tapi sekarang, melihat kondisi gadis itu yang begitu mengenaskan ….

Madam Pomfrey muncul di depan mereka ketika James baru saja ingin meneriakkan nama Madam Pomfrey. Untung saja tidak jadi, karena kalau James benar-benar berteriak, Madam Pomfrey akan mem_blacklist_ nama James agar tidak berkunjung di Hospital Wing lagi.

Mengerikan.

"Apa?" tanya Madam Pomfrey galak, melihat mereka bertiga dengan sorot mata tajam, dan tidak melihat apa pun yang aneh pada tubuh mereka bertiga. Mereka sehat, untuk apa mereka kemari? Madam Pomfrey berdeham dengan wibawa, "Sekarang belum jam besuk. Kalian belum boleh menjenguk Mr Pettigrew. Keluar. Keluar sekarang."

"Sebentar, Madam," ujar Sirius sopan. Madam Pomfrey beralih padanya dan Sirius sedikit menebar pesona. Semoga Madam Pomfrey terkena efeknya. Dia menyisir rambut hitamnya ke belakang dan wajahnya yang tampam membuat Madam Pomfrey silau. Baiklah, baiklah, gerutunya dalam hati, tapi matanya berbinar-binar melihat ada pemuda tampan di sini.

"Ada apa?" Tentu saja nadanya tidak segalak yang tadi. Sirius cengengesan membayangkan tebar pesonanya berhasil sementara James menggerutu tak jelas, dan Remus hanya tersenyum geli. Prefek itu dengan nada lembut pertanya pada Madam Pomfrey.

"Kami ingin tahu … apa yang menyebabkan Peter pingsan."

"Astaga," desis Madam Pomfrey. "Kalian tidak tahu? Kukira kalian sudah tahu karena kalian tidak bertanya apa-apa. Dasar bocah ingusan." Nadanya sudah galak seperti biasa. "Makanya, kalau punya teman itu dijaga baik-baik. Apa sih yang dia makan sampai bisa membuatnya demam tiga hari dua malam seperti itu?"

"Jadi dia keracunan makanan?" Sirius menyimpulkan dengan cepat. Melihat Sirius yang menjawab, Madam Pomfrey mengangguk cepat.

"Betul, Mr Black. Nah, karena kalian tidak ada keperluan lagi, silakan keluar atau kutendang bokong kalian dalam hitungan ketiga. Satu—"

Mereka buru-buru _ngacir_ keluar.

Setelah agak jauh dari Hospital Wing, mereka mulai berbicara dengan cepat dan bersamaan.

"Jadi benar—"

"Memang dia keracunan makanan."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Cessey?"

"Dia mengambil makanan dari dapur, 'kan? Nissie sudah mengatakannya."

"ITU DIA!" seru James. Beberapa anak yang lewat langsung mendengus jijik dan buru-buru kabur. James cengengesan dan tidak peduli, lalu melanjutkan. "Bisa saja Nissie berbohong. Kau bilang kalau dia menghukum dirinya setelah diwawancarai kita, 'kan?"

"Tapi untuk yang satu itu …" tukas Sirius, "… aku tidak terlalu yakin. Maksudku, ke mana lagi dia harus mencari makanan? Ini bukan saatnya untuk pergi ke Hogsmeade dan membeli makanan sebanyak apa pun yang kaumau. Sumber makanan di Hogwarts adalah Dapur Hogwarts, tidak ada yang lain."

"Hei, Peter tidak sebodoh itu untuk menerima makanan orang yang tidak dikenal, kan ya?"

Darah berdesir di tubuh mereka dan perut mereka seperti dihantam sesuatu.

"Bisa saja karena dia benar-benar kelaparan, dia bertemu dengan seseorang, dari Slytherin, misalnya," James menyusun teori lagi, "Di dalamnya sudah terdapat racun buatan Snivellus, dan Peter memakannya karena tergoda …."

"Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak berniat untuk membunuh Peter," Remus berkata lirih. "Peter tidak separah Cessey. Peter hanya … _dibuat_ pingsan. Tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa jam. Tidak bisa beraktivitas. Dia hanyalah—"

"—_collateral damage_."

"Tapi kenapa harus Peter?"

"Pasti ada sebabnya."

Mereka menghela napas bersamaan lagi. Seolah-olah di hadapan mereka sudah terdapat dinding besar dan berkata, "JALAN BUNTU", sehingga mereka tidak bisa ke mana-mana lagi. Mereka tersesat, ingin ke jalan lain, tapi tidak bisa juga karena berbahaya.

"Dan kenapa Snivellus berkeliaran subuh-subuh, itu masih misteri terbesar," ungkap Sirius. James menggelengkan kepala dengan tidak sabar.

"Sudah jelas, 'kan? Dia ingin membunuh Midgen itu! Dasar pengecut, beraninya main belakang."

"Dan hei, kalian ingat kan. Pembunuhan itu dilakukan dengan cara Muggle. Cara konservatif. Seolah-olah dia ingin mengejek para kelahiran Muggle."

"Tapi dia juga bukan Darah Murni," James masih menggerutu penuh dendam pada Snivellus. Dengan tingkahnya yang tengil, tubuh kurus dan rambut berminyak, dia masih bisa menarik perhatian Lily dibandingkan dia, James Potter, populer, pemain Quidditch, dan tampan. Apa kurangnya James dibanding Snivellus? Oke, serius, dia benar-benar subjektif di sini.

"Eh …."

Mereka berhenti ketika tersadar sesuatu dari omongan James tadi. Ada sesuatu yang penting di sana, tapi mereka tidak bisa meraihnya, seolah ada yang membawanya terbang dari jangkauan mereka. James menggarukkan kepalanya. "Tadi aku bicara apa?"

"Snivellus," sahut Sirius.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting yang kau bicarakan tadi."

"Mungkin saja, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat," ujar James, dan dengan gemas mengacak-acak rambutnya yang semakin berantakan. Apa yang tadi dia katakan sehingga seolah menjadi petunjuk penting?

"Nanti kita akan ingat … _mungkin_."

Mereka berjalan dengan lesu menuju Asrama Gryffindor. Seharusnya ada sesuatu yang bisa mereka gapai tadi. Seharusnya ada sesuatu yang mereka ingat dari perkataan James yang spontan. Tapi apa? Rasanya begitu aneh. Motif … _motif_!

Salah satu dari mereka _sudah_ mengetahuinya, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

.

Keesokan harinya, tidak ada kejadian gempar yang membuat seluruh Hogwarts membicarakannya dua puluh empat jam. Betul, kematian Daniel Midgen masih menjadi pembicaraan hangat, karena ada pembunuh berdarah dingin yang berkeliaran di Hogwarts. Staf Hogwarts tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tidak ada tongkat sihir yang bisa diselidiki. Begitu, 'kan?

Peter sudah bergabung lagi dengan mereka. Maka mereka juga berkumpul lagi berempat. James dan Sirius berebut untuk menceritakan segalanya pada Peter. Tentang kecelakaan itu. Kejadian Cessey yang mengenaskan dan tewasnya Daniel Midgen, dan yang menemukan mayatnya adalah Snape.

"Jadi kalian menyimpulkan bahwa Sna—Snivellus yang melakukannya?" cicit Peter, memperhatikan mereka semua satu per satu. Remus mengangguk.

"Aku benar-benar berharap tidak ada sesuatu lagi yang terjadi," kata James. Selain itu, dia benar-benar gelisah memikirkan apa yang terjadi para Peta Perampok dan Jubah Gaibnya. Apa yang _dia _lakukan? Bagaimana dia bisa menyelinap masuk?

Peter menjalani ujian pertamanya dengan cukup tenang. Dia sudah belajar Herbologi kemarin malam di Hospital Wing. Ketenangan di Hospital Wing membuatnya lebih mudah mencerna pelajaran. Jadi itulah kesimpulannya, dia harus belajar di tempat yang tenang, bukan tempat yang bising seperti Ruang Rekreasi, di mana anak-anak berkumpul dan terus mengoceh.

Hari Kamis, di mana ujian Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dimulai, juga tidak ada kejadian yang terlalu mengesankan. Atau begitulah menurut mereka.

"Lima menit lagi!"

Suara itu membuat anak-anak semakin panik. Puncak kepala Profesor Flitwick bergerak di antara meja-meja. Profesor Flitwick berjalan melewati meja James. James meluruskan diri, meletakkan pena bulunya, menarik gulungan perkamen ke arahnya untuk membaca kembali apa yang telah ditulisnya ….

James menguap lebar-lebar dan mengacak rambutnya, membuatnya semakin berantakan. Dia sih oke-oke saja dengan ujian Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, tapi kejadian yang sudah berlalu itu terus mengganggu pikirannya. Seraya mengerling pada Profesor Flitwick, dia berbalik di tempat duduknya dan _nyengir_ kepada pemuda yang duduk empat meja di belakangnya.

Sirius mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya kepada James.

Pemuda itu duduk santai di kursinya, menjungkitkannya pada dua kaki belakangnya. Gadis di belakangnya memandangnya penuh harap, meskipun Sirius tampaknya tidak menyadarinya. Dan dua tempat duduk dari gadis ini, duduklah Remus Lupin. Remus terlihat agak pucat dan kurang sehat. Selain jadwal bulan purnamanya yang semakin dekat, dia juga pusing memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi di Hogwarts akhir-akhir ini.

Sementara itu, Peter tampak cemas, dia menggigiti kukunya, memandang perkamennya, jari-jari kakinya menggores lantai. Sesekali dia mengerling penuh harap ke perkamen teman-teman di sampingnya. James menguap bosan dan menggambar sambil melamun di atas secarik kecil perkamen. Dia menggambar Snitch—tentu saja, hal yang dipedulikannya adalah Quidditch—dan sekarang menuliskan huruf-huruf "L.E.". Oh, seandainya saja Lily mengetahui hal ini, semoga dia menganggap ini romantis.

"Letakkan pena bulu sekarang!" seru Profesor Flitwick nyaring. "Itu berarti kau juga, Stebbins! Harap tetap duduk sementara aku mengumpulkan perkamen kalian! Accio!" Lebih dari seratus gulungan perkamen melesat ke udara dan masuk ke dalam tangan Profesor Flitwick yang terentang.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi!"

James buru-buru mencoret huruf "L.E." yang sedang dihiasnya, melompat bangun, menjejalkan pena bulu dan kertas soal ujian ke dalam tasnya, yang kemudian disandangkannya ke bahu, dan menunggu Sirius bergabung dengannya.

Snape tak jauh dari situ, bergerak antara meja-meja ke pintu yang menuju Aula Depan, masih sibuk meneliti soal ujiannya. Berbahu bulat tapi kurus, dia berjalan dengan gugup, seperti labah-labah, dan rambutnya yang berminyak menjurai-jurai di sekitar wajahnya.

Snape tetap berada di dekat mereka, masih sibuk menyimak pertanyaan-pertanyaan ujiannya. James dan ketiga temannya berjalan melintasi padang rumput menuju danau, Snape mengikuti, masih membaca kertas ujiannya dan tampaknya tak sadar ke mana dia pergi.

"Menurutku ujiannya gampang sekali," Sirius berkata, "Aku akan heran kalau setidaknya tidak mendapat 'Outstanding'."

"Aku juga," kata James.

Mereka berhenti dalam naungan pohon beech. Snape juga telah duduk di rerumputan, dalam bayangan rumpun semak. Dia masih terbenam di kertas OWL-nya. Sinar matahari menyilaukan permukaan danau yang licin. Di tepi danau duduk sekelompok gadis yang tertawa-tawa, yang baru saja datang dari Aula Besar, melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki, mendinginkan kaki mereka di dalam air.

Remus telah mengeluarkan buku dan sekarang membaca. Sirius memandang berkeliling ke arah murid-murid yang berdatangan, tampak agak angkuh dan bosan. Kasus itu, pikirnya. Mereka semua harus memecahkan kasus itu, bukan bersantai-santai seperti ini. Tapi apa yang harus dipecahkan sementara tak ada kejadian lagi?

Satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah menginterogasi Snivellus, apa yang dia lakukan subuh-subuh dan menemukan mayat. Tapi seandainya saja mereka sudi mengajak bicara laki-laki dengan rambut berminyak itu ….

"Aku bosan," kata Sirius.

Kemudian James berkata, "Ini akan membuatmu bersemangat, Sirius," kata James pelan. "Lihat siapa itu …."

Sirius menoleh. Dia bergeming, seperti anjing yang membaui kelinci.

"Bagus sekali," katanya perlahan. "Snivellus."

Snape sudah berdiri lagi, dan sedang memasukkan kertas OWL ke dalam tasnya. Dan ketika dia meninggalkan keteduhan semak-semak dan berjalan menyeberangi rerumputan, Sirius dan James berdiri.

Remus dan Peter tetap duduk. Remus masih menatap bukunya, meskipun matanya tidak bergerak, dan kerut samar halus muncul di antara alisnya. Peter memandang dari Sirius dan James ke Snape, dengan pandangan keranjingan di wajahnya.

"Baik-baik saja, Snivellus?" sapa James keras.

Snape bereaksi begitu cepat seakan dia sudah mengira akan datangnya serangan: menjatuhkan tasnya, dia memasukkan tangan ke balik jubahnya dan tongkat sihir sudah separuh terangkat ketika James berteriak, "Expelliarmus!"

Tongkat sihir Snape terbang tiga setengah meter ke udara dan jatuh berdebuk pelan di rerumputan di belakangnya. Sirius terbahak.

"Impedimenta!" katanya, mengacungkan tongkat kepada Snape, yang terjungkal ketika baru berlari setengah jalan untuk mengambil tongkatnya yang terjatuh. Anak-anak di sekitar situ menoleh untuk menonton. Beberapa telah bangkit dan mendekat. Beberapa tampak khawatir, yang lain terhibur.

Snape tergeletak tersengal-sengal di tanah. Sempat terbayang di benak James untuk menginterogasinya sekarang, tapi terlalu banyak orang. Dia dan Sirius mendekatinya dengan tongkat terangkat, dan James mengerling pada gadis-gadis di tepi danau. Peter sudah berdiri sekarang, memandang dengan lapar, maju ke depan Remus agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"Bagaimana ujiannya, Snivelly?" tanya James.

"Aku tadi mengawasinya, hidungnya menyentuh perkamen," kata Sirius keji. "Akan ada noda-noda minyak besar di seluruh perkamen, mereka tak akan bisa membaca satu kata pun."

Beberapa anak yang menonton tertawa. Peter mengikik nyaring. Snape berusaha bangun, tapi mantranya masih bekerja; dia meronta, seakan diikat oleh tali yang tak tampak.

"Kau tunggu saja," sengalnya, memandang James dengan ekspresi amat benci, "Kau tunggu saja! Giliranmu nanti, Potter!

"Tunggu apa?" kata Sirius tenang, tapi kata _kau tunggu saja_ dan _giliranmu nanti, Potter _menjadi alarm peringatan di kepala mereka semua. Apa yang bisa Snape lakukan sekarang?

Snape melontarkan campuran makian dan mantra, tetapi dengan tongkat yang berada tiga meter jauhnya, tak ada yang terjadi.

"Cuci mulutmu," kata James dingin. "Scourgify!"

Gelembung sabun merah jambu langsung mengalir dari mulut Snape; busanya menutupi bibir, membuatnya tersedak, mencekiknya ….

"Jangan ganggu DIA!"

James dan Sirius menoleh. Tangan James yang bebas langsung melompat ke rambutnya. Yang berteriak rupanya salah satu dari gadis-gadis di tepi danau. Rambutnya tebal, merah gelap, terjuntai sampai ke bahunya, dan matanya yang berbentuk buah badam berwarna hijau cemerlang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Evans?" kata James, dan suaranya mendadak menyenangkan, lebih dalam, lebih dewasa.

"Jangan ganggu dia," Lily mengulangi. Dia memandang James dengan penuh kebencian. "Apa yang telah dilakukannya kepadamu?"

"Yah," kata James, mempertimbangkan jawabannya, "Ini lebih karena dia ada, kalau kau tahu maksudku …."

Banyak di antara anak-anak yang berkerumun tertawa, termasuk Sirius dan Peter, tapi Remus, yang pura-pura membaca buku sementara pikirannya sudah pergi ke tempat lain, tidak tertawa, begitu pula Lily.

"Kaupikir kau lucu," katanya dingin. "Tapi kau cuma orang brengsek sombong yang suka mengganggu orang yang lebih lemah. Jangan ganggu dia."

"Tidak, kalau kau mau keluar bersamaku, Evans," kata James cepat. "Ayo … kencan denganku dan aku tak akan pernah menggunakan tongkat sihirku pada Snivelly lagi."

Di belakangnya, Mantra Perintang sudah mulai pudar. Snape mulai beringsut ke tongkat sihirnya, meludahkan busa sabun sambil merangkak.

"Aku tak sudi keluar denganmu walaupun pilihannya antara kau dan si cumi-cumi raksasa," sahut Lily ketus.

Baru saja Sirius ingin memperingatkan James, tapi dia terlambat. Snape telah mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada James, cahaya meluncur dan luka muncul di pipi James, darah memerciki jubahnya. James berputar, sedetik kemudian meluncur cahaya kedua dan Snape tergantung terbalik di udara. Jubahnya telah menutupi kepalanya, memperlihatkan kaki kurus pucat dan celana dalam kumal.

Lily, yang ekspresi marahnya sekilas berubah seolah dia hendak tersenyum, berkata, "Turunkan dia!"

"Baiklah," kata James, dan dia menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya ke atas. Snape jatuh terpuruk di tanah. Melepaskan diri dari belitan jubahnya, dia buru-buru bangkit, tongkatnya teracung, tapi Sirius berkata, "Petrificus Totalus!" dan Snape roboh lagi, kaku seperti papan.

"LEPASKAN KUTUKANNYA!"

James menghela napas dalam-dalam, kemudian berpaling kepada Snape dan menggumamkan kutukan penangkal. "Nah, kau bebas," katanya ketika Snape bangun dengan susah payah. "Untung ada Evans, Snivellus …."

"Aku tidak perlu bantuan dari Darah Lumpur kotor seperti dia!"

Lily mengerjap.

"Baik," katanya tenang. "Aku tak akan peduli lain kali. Dan aku akan mencuci celana kalau aku jadi kau, Snivellus."

"Minta maaf pada Evans!" James meraung kepada Snape, tongkatnya mengancam ke arahnya. Namun Lily juga mengomeli James, berkata bahwa dia sama buruknya, arogan, dan pergi dari sana.

.

Mereka berempat menyusun strategi di Ruang Rekreasi. Remus sudah tahu apa yang waktu itu begitu penting yang dikatakan oleh James, tapi dia tidak mau mengatakannya sekarang, karena takut dikira konyol. Lebih baik dia mencari tahu sendiri, sementara James frustrasi karena penolakan Lily yang blak-blakan, mereka menghela napas bersamaan.

"Kaulihat dia?" Peter berkata takut-takut. "Dia menyerang James ketika dia lengah. Dia sanggup berbuat apa saja. Kita tidak bisa meremehkan dia."

"Cih."

"Tapi, James," panggil Sirius, "Ada benarnya. Snivellus bisa melakukan apa yang dia inginkan, kalau kita tidak menangkapnya segera dan menyuruhnya mengaku."

"Tapi kita belum punya bukti," gumam Remus. Pikirannya menerawang tak beraturan. Hari sudah malam dan kebanyakan anak-anak tidur. Namun mereka melihat Mary yang berjalan dari pintu, wajahnya tampak khawatir, lalu beranjak ke kamar anak perempuan dan setelahnya Lily keluar dengan balutan gaun tidur.

Satu orang yang terpikir oleh mereka saat ini: Snivellus. Severus Snape.

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku tak tertarik."

"Aku menyesal."

"Percuma bicara."

Mereka hanya sempat mendengar empat dialog itu, karena sesudahnya mereka tenggelam lagi dalam pikiran masing-masing. Semakin lama waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk mengkhawatirkan perbuatan Snape, makin sia-sia pula waktu mereka karena mereka tidak punya bukti.

Beberapa menit kemudian Lily masuk lagi, jalan begitu cepat menuju kamarnya sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya.

Mungkin malam ini bisa berakhir dengan tenang jika tidak ada insiden Darah Lumpur yang menyakiti hati Lily Evans.

.

"Aku benar-benar bosan," ujar Sirius, menguap di tempat tidurnya. Frank Longbottom yang baru kembali setelah asyik berpacaran dengan Alice, mengangkat bahu tapi berkata dengan jahil,

"Bukannya biasanya kau dan teman-temanmu menyelinap di lorong-lorong?"

"Benar juga," sahut Sirius. Namun James berbisik dengan muram di dalam hatinya,

_Seandainya saja ada Peta Perampok. Dan Jubah Gaib._

"Selamat tidur," gumam Remus, lalu mematikan lampu dengan tongkat sihirnya, dan mereka mulai terlelap. Remus kadang terjaga dari tidurnya, memastikan tidak apa-apa untuk dirinya sendiri.

James membuka matanya. Dia melihat ke ranjang Peter di mana dia sudah mendengkur keras dan Frank yang tidur dengan tenang. Remus terlelap tapi tidak tenang, terdapat keringat dingin meluncur di dahinya. Ketika dia menoleh ke tempat Sirius, seluruh tubuhnya malah tertutup dengan selimut.

Demi Merlin, James juga benar-benar bosan.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

.

"Demi Merlin, apa yang sedang terjadi di sekolah ini!"

Profesor Sprout berteriak histeris ketika dia sampai di Rumah Kaca, _markas_nya. Tak mau meninggalkan Rumah Kaca, Profesor Sprout segera meminta Argus Filch agar memanggil Profesor McGonagall untuk datang ke Rumah Kaca, melihat kejadian yang meyakitkan lagi. Ketika Profesor McGonagall sampai, dia tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa membuatnya sebegini murka.

Anak asuhnya. Anak Gryffindor, terbaring tanpa cela namun dengan tanaman mematikan yang mampu mencekik mangsanya sampai kehabisan napas dan tulangnya remuk. Setara dengan kekuatan ular. Profesor McGonagall ingin mendekatinya namun Profesor Sprout menggelengkan kepala.

"Minerva, aku sudah memeriksanya tadi."

"Ha-hasilnya, Pomona?"

Profesor Sprout menggeleng pelan dan Profesor McGonagall harus menahan amarahnya supaya tidak menghancurkan Rumah Kaca. Para prefek berkumpul tak lama kemudian, saat seharusnya anak-anak baru ingin sarapan, tetapi realita menghancurkan mereka.

Remus Lupin tidak mengharapkan yang lebih buruk dari ini, sungguh. Memang tidak sesadis yang sebelumnya, namun tetap saja ini adalah kematian yang menyakitkan. Apalagi, temannya … Lily pasti mengenal gadis ini, karena Remus tahu kalau dia kelas lima dan menjalani OWL juga bersama-sama dengan mereka.

"Flachoe …." Remus menoleh dan melihat Lily yang gemetar dan berlutut, jatuh di atas tanah. "Gwen Flachoe. Dia bersemangat sekali untuk ujian Rune Kuno hari ini …."

Mereka semua mundur ketika Profesor McGonagall berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju Kepala Sekolah, ingin melaporkan kejadian hari ini. Profesor Sprout dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, merasa bersalah karena lokasi pembunuhan itu berada di markasnya, segera merapikan penampilan Gwen Flachoe dan memberi cetak biru yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Profesor Slughorn pada Daniel Midgen, lalu membawanya pergi dari sana dengan mengangkatnya di udara.

Di Rumah Kaca hanya ada prefek. Kali ini anak-anak Gryffindor berhak marah. Tidak, seluruh Hogwarts berhak marah. Apa yang akan dijelaskan pihak Hogwarts tentang hal ini?

Dan lagi, tidak ada jejak sihir ….

Dimulai dari prefek Slytherin yang melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana, satu per satu menggumamkan kata untuk berbela sungkawa dan pergi dari sana. Mereka, Remus dan Lily, menjadi yang terakhir pergi, masih menatap sisa-sisa Gwen Flachoe—yang seandainya masih ada—di tanah dekat mereka.

"Ayo kita pergi, Lily."

Lily mengangguk muram. Mereka melangkah, pergi menjauh dari kematian yang semakin lama mengejar mereka.

.

"Snivellus dendam pada kita," geram James lagi. "Dia ingin balas dendam kepada kita, maka dia menumpahkan hal itu pada Gryffindor."

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa ada pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti itu yang berada di sekolah kita. Staf Hogwarts tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tidak ada jejak sihir, semuanya memakai tangan mereka sendiri, seolah tidak mau melibatkan sihir."

Seolah benci dengan sihir.

Atau, benci dengan ….

"Remus? Kenapa kau?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Remus. Mereka tetap melanjutkan OWL seperti yang sudah deprogram sekolah, tentu saja. Remus menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini? Kenapa terasa begitu menyeramkan?

Kenapa bisa ada pembunuh?

_Apa salah mereka_?

Dan kalau misal teori yang sudah berada di dalam kepalanya itu benar, kenapa anak di Asrama Slytherin belum ada satu pun yang diserang?

Apa benar kata James, bahwa yang melakukannya adalah Snivellus? Severus Snape?

Lalu racun-racun itu ….

Sudahlah. Memikirkan itu membuatnya sakit kepala. Dia berhasil mengenyahkan pemikiran itu agar bisa mengikuti ujian Rune Kuno. Ketiga teman-temannya yang lain—James, Sirius, dan Peter—tidak ada yang mengikuti Rune Kuno.

Besok akhir pekan, mungkin dia bisa berpikir lebih jernih.

Semoga saja.

.

"Di asrama Gryffindor, sudah ada dua," ucap James cemas. Sungguh, dia cemas dengan situasi ini. "Peter dan Flacoe atau siapa pun namanya …."

"Tapi," sergah Sirius, "Peter hanyalah _collateral damage_. Jadi anggaplah ini baru sekali."

James bersikeras dengan teorinya. "Tapi kalau misalnya perputaran ini terjadi lagi, maka korban berikutnya adalah Ravenclaw."

"_Seriously_?" tanya Remus, sedikit merinding. "Kau yakin ini akan terjadi lagi?"

"Instingku begitu," James berujar, sedikit sok tahu. Tapi tak ada yang berani membantah, karena jauh di dalam hati mereka, lubuk hati yang terdalam, terdapat ketakutan terbesar bahwa ini akan terjadi lagi. Tidak hanya mereka yang takut.

Setiap orang di Hogwarts mulai takut. Merasa terancam. Terpojok dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Pengurus Hogwarts mulai mengambil tindakan. Hal itu diumumkan saat makan malam, di saat mereka harusnya bisa menghadapi akhir pekan yang tenang esok hari.

"Para murid dilarang berkeliaran di atas pukul tujuh malam." Yang lainnya protes, terutama yang masih harus menghadapi ujian OWL minggu depan, karena mereka membutuhkan perpustakaan. "Setiap prefek di asrama masing-masing harus memeriksa kembali ke mana hilangnya murid kalau mereka tidak ada. Segera dilaporkan pada Kepala Asrama. Yang tidak menuruti peraturan baru ini, akan mengenai detensi dan kami juga tidak tahu seandainya ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kalian."

Mereka berempat baru tahu bahwa Aula Besar bisa sehening ini.

Denting garpu dan pisau terdengar lagi setelah Profesor McGonagall kembali duduk di tempatnya. Ketakutan menyebar seperti virus. Seolah ada peringatan, "Hei, aku di sini, ayo tangkap aku." Tapi tidak bisa, mereka kehilangan jejaknya karena mereka tak tahu apa yang pembunuh ini lakukan.

Motif.

.

Kau tidak bisa mengejar bayangan yang terus-terusan menempelimu, karena dia selalu mengikutimu.

.

James bermimpi bahwa dia melihat Snivellus sedang mencabik-cabik tubuh Lily tanpa ampun, leher yang digorok dan sudah putus, menggelinding melewati Lapangan Quidditch yang kosong melompong. Tatapan Snivellus beradu dengannya, memperlihatkan keganasan yang tidak pernah diperlihatkan orang lain.

"Lily!"

James bangun, terengah-engah, mendapati bahwa dirinya masih berada di kamar, bukannya Lapangan Quidditch. Sirius yang sedang terduduk, rambutnya acak-acakan, menatap James terkejut.

"Ada apa?"

"Lily," katanya parau, "Lily. Dipenggal oleh Snivellus. Bajingan keparat."

"Itu hanya mimpi—"

"Itu bisa terjadi!" James merasa panik. Dia gatal sekali, ingin mendorong dirinya menuju kamar perempuan dan memastikan Lily baik-baik saja, namun Sirius menahan bahunya.

"Ini pembunuhan yang acak, _Prongs_," ujarnya serius. "Kita tidak bisa menebak siapa korban selanjutnya, kecuali seperti yang kaubilang, sesuai Asrama—" dia mengembuskan napas letih, "—jadwal membunuhnya juga acak. Oknum bangsat ini tidak bisa ditebak."

"Kau benar."

"Jangan bertindak gegabah."

James mengambil posisi semula di tempat tidurnya, lalu memperhatikan Sirius yang masih duduk. Dia mulai penasaran. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Tidak," jawabnya pelan. "Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

"Kita semua punya sesuatu yang _harus_ dipikirkan saat ini."

"Benar."

Kemudian Sirius mengikuti jejak James untuk berbaring, membiarkan semua pikirannya mengawang-awang di atas sana.

Remus belum tidur. Dia menyimak semua percakapan tadi. Tak lama kemudian, dia merasakan kantuk yang menyerang dan dia tidur, menghadap mimpi yang mencekam seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

.

Akhir pekan dijalani dengan ketat. Anak-anak tidak bisa bergembira karena hal-hal ini. Semua orang selalu bergerombol sepanjang waktu. Yang sendirian merasa hidupnya tak lama lagi, dan biasanya buru-buru ke asrama masing-masing. Beberapa di antaranya tidak mau makan, membayangkan darah, sayatan di tubuh Daniel Midgen memang sulit membuat orang bernafsu untuk makan. Membayangkan cekikan menyeramkan yang diterima Gwen Flachoe tidak mudah diterima.

Dua hari berjalan dengan lesu, tak ada semangat. Dan hari pertama—alias hari Senin—yang harus mereka jalani minggu ini adalah ujian Ramuan. Memikirkan Ramuan membuat mereka teringat Snape. Snivellus yang ahli dalam Ramuan, bisa membuat racun apa pun yang dia mau kalau dia memang mau. Dan kenapa dia berkeliaran? _Kenapa_?

Pagi itu, semangat berkobar lagi di sekitar mereka. Terutama anak kelas lima. Hari-hari tidak terlalu suram lagi karena _mungkin saja_, kejadian seperti itu tidak akan terjadi lagi setelah dua hari berlalu tanpa apa-apa. Tenang.

Tapi, ketenangan yang menyeramkan. Yang mencekam. Yang membuat orang-orang berpikir, seolah maut sudah menanti mereka. Mereka tidak tahu siapa targetnya, mereka tidak tahu kapan mereka akan menghadapi maut itu. Maut itulah yang mengejar mereka, bukan mereka yang mengejar maut dan ingin mengupas semua identitas si Maut.

Benar. Mereka sudah melewati akhir pekan yang lumayan menyenangkan walaupun ketenangan yang diberikan terasa palsu. Atau dengan peraturan-peraturan Hogwarts yang ketat, kini tidak ada yang berani melanggar peraturan tersebut?

Tapi si Maut ini mempunyai Peta Perampok dan Jubah Gaib milik James. Oknum sialan ini memiliki segalanya untuk menutupi keberadaannya dari dunia, walaupun sebenarnya dia dikenali oleh siapa pun.

Ini benar-benar tak wajar.

James, Sirius, Remus, dan Peter, selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama di akhir pekan ini, karena takut oknum brengsek sedang mengejar mereka. Tapi salah satu dari mereka tahu … mungkin tahu yang sebenarnya. Mungkin sudah bisa mengorek informasi yang lebih jauh dari ini.

Mereka makan pagi dengan riang, seolah-olah tak ada lagi yang terjadi—memang benar demikian. Yang masih harus melewati ujian OWL belajar dengan tekun, menghapal, mencomot roti lapis, meneguk jus labu, dan berkata bahwa itu adalah rutinitas. Mengunyah steik, lalu menghapal lagi teori Ramuan. Sekali-sekali James melirik ke arah meja Slytherin, tapi dia tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"Mana si oknum keparat?"

Peter terlonjak, hampir terjatuh dari kursinya. Untung saja dia memegangi piring dan pialanya kuat-kuat sehingga dua benda itu tidak pecah dan jatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan kehebohan yang tak diinginkan. Dia terkejut karena tiba-tiba James berkata demikian.

"Oknum keparat?" tanyanya dengan wajah tolol yang selalu diperlihatkannya kalau dia tidak mengerti apa-apa. Sirius mengibaskan rambutnya, memasang wajah sok, tapi Remus memberikan jawaban itu lebih cepat dari Sirius.

"Oknum keparat, bajingan, bangsat, atau apa pun lah yang mereka sebut," Remus berkata malu-malu, "Ditujukan untuk orang yang sudah menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Dan saat ini yang paling mencurigakan adalah …"

"… Snivellus," Sirius menyambung, berusaha untuk kelihatan keren, tapi masih lebih keren Remus karena jawaban tenangnya. Mata Peter yang berair sedikit membesar sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Seakan tersadar, Remus dan Sirius dengan cekatan menyisir seluruh meja Slytherin, dari ujung ke ujung, lalu kembali lagi, depan belakang, dan benar, tidak ada Snivellus di sana.

"Mungkin sedang merenung di tempatnya," ujar Remus lunglai. "Tahu kan, kalau dia sedang tidak berbicara dengan Lily. Dengan kata-kata menyakitkan seperti itu, aku ragu Lily ingin berteman lagi dengannya."

"Kau tidak mencurigai dia, Moony?" tanya Sirius sambil menyeruput jus labunya. "Jam-jam malam Hogwarts dikurangi menjadi pukul tujuh, jadi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau misalnya dia mengira sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat … untuk menyerang?"

"Tapi semua siswa sedang berada di sini," Peter berkata ragu-ragu. "Maksudku, siapa yang mau dia serang kalau semuanya berkumpul di sini?"

"Ah, benar juga."

Mereka kembali makan, tapi hati benar-benar tak tenang. Setelah mereka makan, mereka masih belum mencium kehadiran Snivellus. James menjadi berang dan uring-uringan, takut mimpinya menjadi kenyataan, tapi dia bersyukur setiap kali Lily Evans lewat di depannya. Lily masih hidup—dia selamat, tak tersentuh.

Beberapa menit lagi ujian akan dimulai, namun para murid kelas lima belum diperbolehkan untuk pergi ke Aula Besar, karena masih dilakukan pengecekan soal dan segala macam. James pergi ke toilet, tiba-tiba perutnya mulas membayangkan ujian Ramuan, katanya. Padahal sih karena dia belum setor tadi pagi, tapi siapa peduli. Peter mengaku masih lapar dan pergi ke Dapur Hogwarts, yang dilarang oleh mereka bertiga, sehingga Peter memutuskan untuk menyendiri saja di kamar, belajar Ramuan sekali lagi. Sirius ingin berjalan-jalan karena dia bosan, sementara Remus pergi ke perpustakaan, ingin mencari sumber informasi lebih lengkap lagi dari sana.

Saat itulah mereka benar-benar terpisah.

Dan sesuatu terjadi.

Pertama-tama terdapat ledakan yang menghebohkan di depan toilet laki-laki dan perempuan di setiap lantai. Lalu terdapat di koridor, di dekat tangga, dan segala macamnya. Filch berkoar, berjanji akan membunuh siapa pun yang mengganggu 'teritori'nya, dan guru-guru yang sedang sibuk di Aula Besar datang untuk menghampiri kekacauan itu.

"Tapi tidak ada korban," kata James setelah melihat-lihat area yang diledakkan. Kecil-kecil, hanya menimbulkan kerusakan minor. Tapi tetap saja membuat guru-guru marah dan mereka harus kembali ke Aula Besar supaya bisa memeriksa soal ujian sekali lagi.

Tadinya mereka tidak melihat apa pun. Mereka tidak tahu tentang sesuatu yang mengerikan di Aula Besar tersebut, ketika mereka menatap sesuatu yang jatuh dari langit-langit. Cairan. Berwarna merah.

Di langit-langit yang tinggi, mereka melihat pemandangan yang lebih mengerikan dari Gwen Flachoe maupun Daniel Midgen.

Seorang gadis, tergantung di langit-langit Aula Besar yang luar biasa tingginya, tubuhnya terkulai lemah dengan berbagai sayatan yang berada di sisi-sisi tubuhnya, sehingga darah itu menetes. Kakinya bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti boneka. _Masih baru_. Mereka bisa menyelamatkan gadis itu kalau benar dia baru tergantung sebentar. Profesor Dumbledore dengan cekatan menurunkan gadis itu, namun tidak ada harapan.

Tak ada denyut nadi, tak ada napas, tak ada detak jantung, dan darahnya masih terus mengalir. Wajahnya disayat dan robek di mana-mana, dan lehernya ditusuk seperti benda yang tidak lebih besar dari pena bulu, mengakibatkan lehernya terbuka menganga dengan bentuk lingkaran kecil. Benda Muggle. Tak ada jejak sihir.

Dan mereka semua terkecoh hanya karena ledakan-ledakan kecil itu.

.

Ujian Ramuan tetap dilaksanakan meskipun terdapat kekacauan yang terjadi. Dan ya, murid itu kelas lima, kalau kau bertanya.

Asrama Slytherin.

Asrama Slytherin kena kali ini. James makin bingung. Apakah Snivellus mampu menyerang asramanya sendiri? Lalu siapa pelakunya kalau bukan Snivellus?

Dia selalu membenci Snivellus sehingga semua perbuatan hina akan dia timpakan pada pemuda berhidung bengkok itu. Tapi kali ini, Sirius bertindak lebih bijak dan berpikir dengan kepala dingin.

"Pertama-tama, kita harus mengambil kembali Peta Perampok dan Jubah Gaibmu, James," ujar Sirius, "Benda-benda itu benar-benar melindungi siapa pun dia yang sedang berencana di luar sana. Langgar aturannya."

Mereka hanya berdua saat itu. Remus sebagai prefek harus mengikuti rapat dengan Ketua Murid, sementara Peter pergi ke toilet atau Dapur Hogwarts—tidak tahu mana yang benar. Tapi terlihat sekali bahwa Peter sedang kelaparan.

Mendengar kata _langgar aturannya_, mata jahil James bersinar-sinar. "Kita akan melanggar jam malam?"

"Ya," bisik Sirius, suaranya penuh perencanaan. "Kita akan cari ke mana perginya Peta Perampok dan Jubah Gaibmu. Kau yakin kau benar-benar lupa di mana itu berada?"

"Aku berani bersumpah," gumam James. "Terakhir kali aku melihatnya berada di nakas."

"Baguslah. Perjalanan kita tidak akan sia-sia, kalau begitu. Oh ya, jangan beritahu siapa pun."

Dahi James mengernyit. "Remy dan Pete?"

"Moony tak akan senang kita melanggar peraturan _lagi_," Sirius nyengir, giginya yang putih-putih kelihatan. "Sementara Wormtail … maaf saja. Aku takut dia menyusahkan dan kita malah tertangkap."

"Betul," James mengangguk menyetujui. Ketika Peter datang, mereka memasang tampang tak tahu apa-apa dan pura-pura belajar untuk ujian besok.

.

"Gryffindor."

Remus dan Lily mengangkat tangan. Profesor McGonagall seperti menusuk mereka dengan pandangannya. "Apakah ada daftar murid yang melanggar peraturan baru kita selama tiga hari ini?"

"Tidak ada, Profesor," sahut Remus dan Lily bersamaan. Mereka berkata jujur, karena memang demikian adanya. Profesor McGonagall mengangguk puas dan kelihatan lega. Rapat prefek itu berlangsung hampir tiga jam, memastikan para prefek tahu apa tujuan peraturan baru ini, mengapa harus dipatuhi, setiap prefek harus mencatat, ini, itu, bla bla bla.

"Jangan sampai kalian terkecoh," ujar Profesor McGonagall. "Terkecoh, karena muslihat bayang-bayang yang membuat kalian dibutakan. Misalnya oleh sesuatu yang berada di dekat kalian. Terkecoh karena kalian meremehkan sesuatu itu, menganggap bahwa itu tidaklah mungkin terjadi, dan mengabaikan faktor-faktor lainnya. Mengerti?"

"Ya, Profesor."

Tubuh Remus seperti dihantam beribu-ribu palu yang menyiksanya, membuatnya tercekik dan terluka dan ingin membebaskan diri dari rapat prefek ini sekarang juga.

Kalau memang begitu … _kalau dari awal memang begitu …._

Pukul tujuh kurang lima mereka selesai dengan rapat dan disuruh untuk segera pergi ke asrama masing-masing, sementara para staf mulai mengelilingi kastil.

Firasat Remus tidak enak. Sungguh.

Berarti dugaannya dari awal memang benar!

Dan itu menyakitkan dia, lebih sakit ketika melihat pemandangan Louise Magonna, anak dari Slytherin yang tergantung dan bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti mainan di langit-langit Aula Besar, seperti pendulum, dan mati karenanya.

Remus berusaha berlari secepat mungkin, tapi Asrama Gryffindor saat ini terlihat jauh dan tidak bisa dijangkau. _Tidak bisa dijangkau_. Betapa bodohnya mereka, naif sekali karena tidak menyadari keanehan kata-katanya saat itu. Remus menggeram, rasanya dia ingin berubah menjadi serigala sekarang juga karena merasa begitu murka, efeknya langsung terlihat karena dia mengepalkan tangan sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dia meninggalkan Lily di belakang karena dia terus berlari, mencapai Menara Gryffindor, meneriakkan kata kunci, dan memanjat masuk lubang lukisan.

Ruang Rekreasi seperti biasa, ada yang bermain ada yang belajar. Ada yang berdiam di perapian. Perapian. Seharusnya James, Sirius, dan Peter berada di depan perapian sekarang. Ke mana mereka?

Kenapa Remus begitu bodoh?

Terdengar suara di belakangnya yang ternyata adalah Lily. Kemudian bel bergaung-gaung di seluruh Hogwarts, menyatakan bahwa itu sudah pukul tujuh malam, dan tidak boleh lagi ada yang keluar.

"Re-Remus? Kau kenapa?"

Wajah Remus Lupin terlihat benar-benar menyeramkan sehingga Lily menjaga jarak. Remus pergi ke kamarnya, hanya melihat satu orang di sana, terlihat tolol karena dari sananya memang sudah tolol. Maaf, Remus tidak ada waktu untuk berbaik hati saat ini, karena amarah memenuhi dadanya.

Dia juga tidak ada bedanya dengan Peter yang duduk melongo di atas sana, karena dia sama tololnya.

"Peter," suaranya mengerikan, membuat Peter langsung menatap wajah Remus yang tak kalah mengerikan. Takut-takut Peter menjawab,

"Ya?"

"Di mana James dan Sirius?"

"Di mana … James dan Sirius?"

"DI MANA!"

"A-aku tidak tahu!" jawab Peter cepat. "Mereka berkata ada sesuatu yang harus diurus, katanya lebih baik aku belajar saja meskipun aku bersikeras ingin ikut. D-dan sampai sekarang mereka belum kembali, padahal sudah lewat jam malam."

"Kau diam di sini," ujar Remus, suaranya lebih tenang. "Jangan ke mana-mana, oke?"

"Tapi kenapa—"

Melihat tatapan tajam Remus, Peter terdiam. Dia mengangguk ragu dan kembali ke posisinya. Remus berjalan keluar, menghadapi Maut untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Hanya saja dia tidak pernah sadar.

.

James merasa bahwa hidupnya sudah di ambang jurang. Pisau diletakkan di lehernya, begitu dekat, begitu ekstrem, sementara tangan kiri si penyerang berusaha menguliti James hidup-hidup. Tangan kiri memegang belati yang sama dengan tangan kanan, dan mereka bekerja dengan sama bagusnya. James ingin berteriak, tapi tidak bisa, karena mulutnya sudah dimantrai Silencio.

Begitu rupanya. Ini yang terjadi selama ini. Dan meskipun belum terlalu paham, James memahami titik terang yang terasa berkabut.

Mata hitamnya berkilat. Di sini dia terlihat benar-benar buas, ingin menyayat siapa pun yang ada di dekatnya. Terlihat begitu gila. Rambut panjangnya jatuh berantakan di dekat bahu, menyerang James dan James sudah pucat, berusaha bertahan di dinding, namun tetap saja, penyerangnya tak kenal ampun.

Buas. Seperti anjing kelaparan.

James ingin sekali mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir. Setidaknya, supaya sahabat-sahabatnya tahu, bahwa inilah skenario yang terjadi, karena mereka sudah salah dari awal.

Mereka tidak teliti dari awal.

Mereka tidak menaruh perhatian padanya dari awal.

James rasa dia akan mati kehabisan darah, seperti korban-korban lainnya. Saat ini, yang paling dia sesali adalah menyalahkan Snivellus.

Tepat ketika belati itu ingin menusuk dadanya, belati itu terlempar ke belakang, dan tongkat sihir Remus teracung ke arah Sirius.

"Cukup," katanya lelah, "Padfoot."

Remus merasa lebih baik ketika melihat mata James yang mengerjap dan napasnya yang terengah-engah, bukti bahwa James masih hidup. Yang pertama kali Remus lakukan adalah mengatakan "Petrificus Totalus!" supaya Sirius tidak bisa bergerak, lalu dia menyembuhkan luka-luka James secepat yang dia bisa, dan terakhir, memberi mantra supaya James bisa berbicara.

"Dari awal, kita telah salah, James."

James mengangguk lesu, memandang Sirius yang balik memandang dengan tatapan lebih galak, lebih menyeramkan, lebih liar.

"Tapi, Remus, darimana kau tahu …."

"Kita telah meremehkan bayangan," ujar Remus, "Yang selalu membuntuti kita."

"Aku tahu garis besarnya, tapi aku masih tak mengerti …."

"Ingat dari awal, James. Dimulai dari Peter."

Peter Pettigrew dan segala kemalangannya, berakhir di Hospital Wing setelah meminta jatah lebih di Dapur Hogwarts. "Sirius benar-benar ingin mencelakai Peter …?" bisiknya tak percaya.

"Tidak. Peter hanya _collateral damage_ supaya rencana berikutnya biar bisa dijalani lebih lancar."

James mengerjap. Kepalanya pusing, tapi dengan pengobatan seadanya dari Remus, sepertinya dia bisa berdiri. Dia cukup kuat untuk berdiri.

"Kita berempat tahu bahwa tidak ada orang lain yang lebih sering ke Dapur Hogwarts daripada Peter. Maka dari itu sebelum Peter pergi mengambil makanan, Sirius ke sana, berpesan pada Peri Rumah jangan memberi tahu siapa-siapa dan menaruh racun entah apa yang dia dapat dari dunia Muggle, mungkin, atau racikannya sendiri, ke makanan Peter. Dia tahu Peter akan datang."

Melihat James ingin menyela, Remus mengangkat tangannya, tidak mau diinterupsi.

"Peter benar-benar datang, makan dua porsi, lalu kembali. Dan kita tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Seperti yang kubilang, rencana kecil terhadap Peter dilakukan untuk menyukseskan rencana berikutnya. Sirius sudah berencana untuk memasukkan racun ke _semua _makanan yang ada di meja Ravenclaw."

"Semua?"

"Semua," Remus mengangguk. "Semua makanan di meja Ravenclaw. Sistem makanan di Aula Besar adalah per meja, dihidangkan ramai-ramai. Sementara yang mengambil makanan itu secara acak, benar? Sirius ingin meracuni satu orang, tapi dia tentu saja tidak bisa menebak siapa akan memakan bagian apa. Tapi dia tahu pasti apa yang akan dimakan semua orang."

"Hidangan penutup."

"_Puding_," Remus menekankan. "Puding itu adalah penawar racunnya. Yang tidak memakan puding itu, otomatis terkena akibatnya."

James menelan ludah. Ini benar-benar direncanakan dengan matang.

"Dengan tidak adanya Peter yang datang ke Dapur Hogwarts beberapa jam sekali, tentunya itu akan lebih mudah, bukan? Sirius bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tenang tanpa adanya interupsi dari orang lain. Dan memang rencananya berhasil, tapi dia tidak berhasil membunuh Cessey. Kenapa? Karena dosisnya tidak cukup. Makanan itu terbagi secara acak, tidak tahu mengambil bagian mana yang paling banyak racunnya, tapi cukup mencelakai Cessey sehingga dia tidak bisa sadar selama dua puluh hari."

Remus menghela napas. "Severus Snape lebih cerdas dari kita semua. Dia tahu kemungkinan keracunan makanan itu kecil sekali, jadi dia berusaha untuk menyelidikinya. Sayang sekali dia malah menemukan mayat dan menjadi tersangka utama dalam kamus kita. Dan kau pasti tahu kan, siapa yang sudah mencuri Peta Perampok dan Jubah Gaibmu tanpa jejak."

"Sirius. Sirius Black," James menyahut dengan suram.

"Seolah-olah tanpa dosa, dia terus melakukan perbuatannya, mencelakai anak Gryffindor di Rumah Kaca tanpa ketahuan. Dan kau sudah menyebutkan _motif_nya, James, tanpa kau ketahui. Kau menyebutkan itu tanpa sengaja, yang membuat kita linglung setengah mati, dan pada akhirnya aku mengingat hal itu ketika Snape dan Lily bertengkar. Aku juga mengingat bahwa Snape menyebut sesuatu …."

James berusaha mengingat-ingat.

Namun otaknya terlalu lamban untuk mencerna hal ini. "Apa?" bisiknya. Apa yang sudah dia sebutkan tentang 'motif'? Apa yang Snape sebutkan? Semuanya berkabut, dia harus berusaha supaya tidak pingsan di sini karena tubuhnya yang lemah sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama-nama anak yang berDarah Murni, Padfoot," ujar Remus, terlihat bahwa dia benar-benar letih, "Tapi kerjamu sungguh luar biasa, sampai kita tidak menyadari bahwa kau selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang janggal."

"Janggal? Seperti apa …?"

"Sebenarnya pekerjaan seperti ini bisa dilakukan oleh semua orang yang tahu soal Peta Perampok dan Jubah Gaibmu, James. Kita. Aku mencurigai kita. Aku bahkan takut bahwa aku sudah mencelakai orang-orang dengan tanganku sendiri, tapi tidak. Peter kucoret dari daftar karena dia terlihat benar-benar sakit di Hospital Wing dan tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk membunuh orang-orang. Tinggal kalian berdua."

James merasa napasnya semakin berat.

"Sirius Black, kau sudah membuat dirimu dicurigai karena kata-katamu yang mencurigakan. Pertama, saat kita bertiga berkumpul setelah kejadian Cessey."

James berusaha mengingat-ingat hal itu. Oh, ya, mereka berdiskusi, dia dan Sirius menceritakan keadaan Cessey pada Remus … lalu apa?

"Kau berkata bahwa … _kudengar dia murid kelas lima_. Benarkah kau mendengar itu, Sirius? Bukankah kita semua memang pernah sekelas dengan anak-anak Ravenclaw? Masa sekali pun kau tidak pernah melihat wajahnya? Kau memilih untuk berkata bahwa kau pernah mendengarnya. Kau tidak mau mengaku kalau kau mengenalnya. Kau tidak mau disalahkan. Namun itu masih sepele, dan aku serta James tidak begitu mengindahkan yang satu itu karena kami sibuk berpikir. Yang satu lagi, yang paling fatal … yang mengungkap motifmu."

Remus menatap Sirius dalam-dalam. Tubuh Sirius yang kaku tidak mencegahnya untuk memelototi Remus. Remus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, merasa prihatin sekaligus iba.

"Saat itu James berkata bahwa _Snivellus_ _bukan Darah Murni_, atau intinya begitu. Lalu kami semua seolah-olah lupa dengan apa yang diucapkannya, dan memang benar. Saat James bertanya lagi, kau menjawab dengan cepat, kalau kita sedang membicarakan tentang Snivellus—Snape. Tapi kenapa kau tidak membantu kami untuk memecahkan _puzzle_ ini, Sirius? Kau tahu motifnya. Tidak, kau tahu motifmu. Kau takut terbongkar. Karena itulah kau tidak berkata apa-apa dan meninggalkan kami dalam kebingungan."

James memotong, "Tunggu, berarti motifnya …."

"Ya, James. Motifnya adalah _memusnahkan anak-anak Darah Murni_. Cessey. Midgen. Flachoe. Magonna. _Kau_. Maka dari itu aku bilang, aku heran kalau dia bisa tahu nama-nama semua anak Darah Murni yang ada di sekolah ini. Snape juga tahu kalau motifnya Darah Murni, maka saat itu dia berteriak dengan yakin, _giliranmu nanti, Potter_, saat kau mengerjainya."

"Bagaimana dengan Nissie?"

"Dia tidak bisa melayani Tuannya dengan baik karena dia tidak bisa setia, James. Dia tidak bisa setia kepada semua Tuannya. Dia harus setia _hanya_ pada satu Tuan sementara dia menipu Tuan yang lain, itu melanggar aturannya sendiri, sehingga dia menghukum dirinya sendiri."

Mereka saling menarik napas, seolah-olah ini sudah menjadi akhir hidup mereka semua. Sirius tidak terlihat takut sama sekali. Terlihat makin tertantang, malahan.

"Dan yang terakhir, memang kau yang paling mencurigakan. Kau berkata ingin berjalan-jalan, nyatanya kau sudah memasang ledakan-ledakan kecil di seluruh Hogwarts. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaupasang tapi … jelas-jelas itu ampuh sehingga kau punya waktu untuk membunuh dan menggantung anak Slytherin yang malang itu."

James merasa dia akan pingsan, tapi dia berusaha menyampaikan kesan terakhirnya soal ini, yang tadinya membuat dia bingung dan sekarang dia mulai yakin. "Kau menggunakan alat-alat Muggle, Sirius … apa kau ingin mengejek para penyihir dan keyakinan Darah Murninya? Apa kau ingin menunjukkan bahwa Muggle juga bisa bertingkah superior? Tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menghina penyihir keturunan Muggle atau pun Muggle."

Sirius tak menjawab, tapi James tahu itu benar.

Terlintaslah di pikiran James, bahwa Sirius memang tergila-gila dengan peralatan Muggle. Motor yang sering dia bongkar pasang setiap kali liburan musim panas. Poster-poster tak bergerak di kamarnya. Itu semua ala Muggle.

James juga teringat bahwa saat sebelum kematian Gwen Flachoe, dia sempat terbangun untuk melihat keadaan teman-temannya. Itu malam saat Lily Evans dan Severus Snape bertengkar, dan saat dia melihat ke kasur Sirius, hanya terlihat tubuh yang seluruhnya dibungkus selimut. Mungkin itu bukan Sirius; mungkin itu guling yang dirancang sedemikian rupa, sementara orang yang asli sedang berkeliaran di Rumah Kaca, berusaha mencekik teman seasramanya sampai mati.

Jelas kepala James makin berkabut, rasanya makin sulit untuk berdiri tegak dan tangannya berkeringat dingin. Dia semakin lemas karena sudah kehilangan cukup banyak darah walaupun Remus sudah membantunya. Sadar bahwa James butuh bantuan, Remus segera mendekat dan memapah tubuhnya, lalu berkata kepada James, "Kau bisa bergerak, James? Ke Hospital Wing?"

James mengangguk. Tapi dia berdiri saja tidak bisa. Maka dia menggeleng, mengubah jawabannya yang tadi. Remus tidak mau meninggalkan Sirius di sini, tapi dia juga tidak tega membiarkan James berjalan sendirian. Maka dari itu dia membuat keputusan ….

Remus menghilangkan kutukannya dan dengan cepat mengeluarkan tali untuk mengikat tubuh Sirius. Namun sebelum dia sadar, Sirius sudah bertransformasi menjadi anjing hitam besar, menggigit talinya dengan mudah, dan segera pergi ke arah lain.

.

Kasus ditutup.

James bertahan hidup, dia selamat. Peta Perampok dan Jubah Gaib berada di dalam koper Sirius yang tertinggal dan tidak pernah diambil. James, Remus, dan Peter memutuskan untuk tidak melaporkan bahwa Sirius adalah animagus, karena kalau mereka melaporkannya, maka James dan Peter juga terkena akibatnya karena mereka bertiga merupakan Animagus Tak Terdaftar.

Mereka tidak tahu penyebab kenapa Sirius sangat membenci keturunan Darah Murni, tapi mungkin itu semua karena keluarganya yang terlalu fanatik dan selalu menekannya, sehingga dia merasa tertekan di sana. James merasa tertohok, sahabatnya yang paling akrab berusaha membunuhnya, membuat dia tak berdaya dan kehilangan darah cukup banyak.

Remus berhasil melaporkan kepada Profesor McGonagall tentang kelakuan Sirius, tapi mereka tetap menutupi informasi soal motif dan animagus. Jika informasi soal motif itu tersebar, takutnya akan ada lagi yang terpengaruh dan terjadi kejadian yang sama.

Beberapa kali mereka bertiga merenung, memikirkan bagaimana nasib Sirius di luar sana. Melawan angin, badai, dan segala cuaca buruk lainnya dengan wujud anjing. Tapi mereka berusaha untuk tidak peduli dan tidak pernah bertanya.

Keluarga Sirius juga serupa, mereka tidak repot-repot mencari tahu soal anak mereka. Regulus mengabaikan Sirius seperti mengabaikan kotoran. Dan hidup Marauders tak pernah sama lagi.

Sesekali Remus pernah melihat ke luar jendela, bertanya-tanya apakah dia salah karena sudah membuat Sirius bergerak saat itu. Padahal dia hanya ingin memaksa Sirius untuk berjalan sementara dia melayangkan James di udara, tetapi Sirius malah berhasil kabur.

Sesekali James pernah melihat ke luar jendela, bertanya-tanya apakah hidupnya akan jauh berbeda ketika dia menolak tawaran untuk melanggar jam malam saat itu. Padahal dia hanya ingin mengambil kembali barang-barangnya yang hilang.

Dan sesekali mereka tidak sadar, bahwa jauh di bawah sana ketika badai atau salju atau matahari menyinari dunia luar, maka akan ada sosok anjing dengan sepasang mata hitam yang selalu berusaha untuk mengintip celah jendela Hogwarts.

Untuk memberitahu dunia bahwa si Maut selalu ada; selalu mengejar.

.

**fin.**

.

.

.

notes: kayaknya saya lagi tergila-gila untuk bikin satu fanfiksi yang isinya 10k+ words … dan udah dua fanfiksi yang seperti itu di bulan ini. oh, _crap_. oke, sebelumnya saya mau bilang kalau saya tidak termasuk bashing, karena saya sangat sangat sangat mencintai Sirius Black. cuma dia yang paling cocok sih HAHA

mau tanya dong yang sudah baca;; cocok gak saya nulis beginian? apakah feels mysterynya kerasa atau 'ah basi yang beginian mah gue udah tau' dan 'apaan sih ini misteri apa sampah' gitu. saya penasaran, soalnya saya ugh bisa dibilang gak pernah masuk ke _genre_ ini. oh iya fanfik ini mau saya masukin ke genre suspense juga, cocok atau tidak? yang mau ditanyakan sila di kotak _review_ :D sebisanya akan saya balas.

itu aja deng, makasih yang udah mau baca apalagi mau ninggalin jejak. jejak kalian sangat berarti untuk pembelajaran saya.


End file.
